


Blade

by DrGairyuki



Category: Needless (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Haiku, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A haiku that summed up the character of Adam Blade himself perfectly.





	Blade

_I love anything cute_

_I punch Eve a lot_

_I am a badass_

_And it is awesome._

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first haiku. I like NEEDLESS (due to the opening of the anime abaption), but I never got the chance to read it, but when I did, OH MAN, I FREAKING LOVE IT! Mostly for the humor and action, but that predictable of me.


End file.
